mi vida
by rukia26
Summary: mi vida una historia donde un hermano no puede ser peor sentimientos encontrados por una persona q odias engaños mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy kuchiki rukia tengo 17 años me encanta la música y la actuación, vivo con mi hermano byakuya no tengo padres murieron en un accidente y dejaron a mi mi hermano kuchiki byakuya acargo es dueño del gotei 13 que es un conjunto de empresas kuchiki, cuando tenga edad me convertiré en socia de la empresa.

Odio mi vida mi hermano no me mira a los ojos es demasiado frío conmigo es como si no me quisiera. Ahora estoy con mi padrino Jushiro me encanta estar con el es como un padre para mi siempre paso vacaciones con el es mucho mejor que estar con el amargado de mi hermano o estar sola en casa, pero lastima ya acabaron vacaciones y tengo que volver a la escuela, otra cosa peor es que mi hermano tiene que hacerse cargo de la empresa en la zona de karakura.

Mi padrino me trajo a casa para empacar según mi hermano voy a estar en un colegio creo que se llama karakura high school algo asi voy a pedir permiso a mi hermano para despedirme de mis amigos.

Ahora voy a su despacho esta muy lejos de mi habitación mi casa es una mansión muy antigua con aires japoneses tenemos un gran jardín y muy hermoso lleno de árboles de sakura bueno creo que ya llegue.

Toc,toc,toc (malos efectos especiales xd)

Byakuya: adelante

Rukia: hermano quería pedirte permiso para ver a mis amigos y despedirme.

Byakuya: te quiero aquí a las 6:30

Rukia: gracias hermano

Por cierto se me olvido decirles el nombre de mis amigos.

Mi mejor amigo que lo conozco desde la infancia se llama Abarai Renji como lo quiero muchísimo pero solo como amigo una vez se me declaro pero la verdad le dije que no solo quiero su amistad.

Mi segundo mejor amigo es Hitsugaya Toshiro es un poco bajo con cabello color plateado y el me protege como a una hermana muchos piensan q le gusto pero el quiere Hinamori Momo.

Hinamori Momo es mi mejor amiga como una hermana para mi es muy dulce y tierna por eso la quiero.

Matsumoto Rangiku mi amiga de fiestas tiene grandes atributos pero gran corazón y digamos que es adicta al sake no se como puede tomar y tomar y nunca tiene resaca.

Shuhei Hisagi un gran amigo es súper lo quiero mucho el tiene un extraño tatuaje de 69 en la mejilla pero se le ve muy bien.

No puedo olvidar a Shiba Kaien mi novio desde 5 año es mega divertido siempre me defiende es cariñoso, dulce y muchas cosas mas.

(llamada)

Rukia: renji dile a todos que nos vemos en la plaza y que no vallan a faltar en media hora los veo

Renji: claro pero que es?

Rukia: se los digo a todos juntos mejor.

(fin de la llamada)

30 min. Después el la plaza todos reunidos.

Rukia: chicos tengo algo que importante que decirles.

Toshiro: que es ?

Rukia: me mudo a karakura hoy en la noche.

Todos:!que?

Rukia: si me lo confirmo mi hermano hoy lo siento ahora estudiare en el colegio karakura high school.

Kaien: esa escuela es peor que la de seireitei

Rukia: es que es la única escuela en esa ciudad.

Kaien : no te preocupes todos vamos a hallar una formar de estar todos juntos.

Rukia: gracias ahora tengo que irme a terminar de empacar.

Rukia: adios chicos.

Momo: que te valla bien.

Rukia: si bye.

(el la mansión kuchiki)

Byakuya: ya te despediste de todos

Rukia: si nii sama

Byakuya: muy bien ya nos vamos

Rukia: hai


	2. Chapter 2

(ichigo POV.)

!

Ichigo: quítate viejo ¨decia mientras lo lanzaba por la ventana¨

Hola soy Kurosaki Ichigo tengo 17 y voy en segundo de secundaria en el colegio de karakura vivo con mis padres y mis dos hermanas pequeñas en realidad son gemelas pero no se parecen mucho soy alto con un cabello naranja muchas personas me critican por eso y siempre salgo en peleas si me causas muchos problemas .

Hoy es el primer ida de escuela, ya quiero ver a tatsuki es mi mejor amiga desde pequeños. Bueno será mejor vestirme para llegar al colegio no quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

Ichigo: buenos días.

Masaki(mama de ichigo): veo que hoy te despertó tu padre muy temprano.

Ichigo: si mama ese viejo esta loco me lanzo una patada en la cara.

Ishinn: Masaka tu hijo no me quiere.

Masaki: cariño deja tranquilo a tu hijo.

Ishinn: wawawa :´( nadie me quiere.

Ichigo: adiós mama. ( y se va)

(nueva mansión kuchiki)

Rukia: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa q flojera será mejor vestirme.

Byakuya en la puerta: ya estas lista rukia.

Rukia: hai hermano.

Rukia: una pregunta hermano por que están tan cortas las faldas del colegio.

Byakuya con la mejillas rojas: no lo se.

Rukia: adiós hermano.

Byakuya: que sentaro te lleve a la escuela.

Rukia: si.}

Sentaro: buenos días señorita rukia.

Rukia: bueno días sentaro.

Sentaro: suba.

Sentaro ya llegamos.

Rukia: gracias yo te llamo para que me recojas.(mientras se va)

(rukia pensamiento)

Pues no esta tan grande cómo la escuela seireitei pero bueno ahora a encontrar la dirección.

(fin pensamiento)

Rukia: disculpe venia a recoger mi horario.

Secretaria: su nombre?

Rukia: kuchiki rukia.

Secretaria: aquí tiene q tenga un buen día.

Rukia: gracias (y se va)

(ichigo)

Afín llegue a la escuela.

keigo: ichigo adivina una nueva estudiante entra hoy a la escuela

Ichigo: y a mi que meigo.

keigo: que es mujer y es de nuestra edad me pregunto so estará en nuestra misma clase.

Ichigo: sigue sin importarme, mejor entremos.

(rukia)

Bueno solo queda esperar a que la maestra me presente ante todos.

Maestra: kuchiki san permite cuando todos entren diré tu nombre y entras OK?

Rukia: si maestra. (y la maestra se retira al salón)

(ichigo)

Ichigo: Mejor me siento a lado de la ventana.

Maestra: silencio chicos hoy se une a nos otros una nueva estudiante te llama kuchiki rukia trátenla bien. (en eso entra una mujer delgada, cabello negro muy hermoso, ojos violeta o azul encantadores)

Rukia: buenos días mi nombre es kuchiki rukia mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Maestra: como tenemos nueva compañera perderemos esta clases y cualquiera puede hacerle la preguntas que quiera de acuerdo.

Todos:hai

Maestra: muy bien comencemos.

¿?: de donde vienes?

Rukia: de Okinawa.

¿?: con quien vives?

Rukia: vivo con mi hermano en una mansión je :$

¿?: donde estudiabas?

Rukia: en Okinawa en el colegio seireitei

¿?: ese colegio es muy caro

Rukia: de hecho si es

Ichigo: entonces por que viniste a este colegio estando en uno muy prestigioso.

Rukia: pues de hecho han oído hablar del gotei 13?

Todos: hai

Rukia: pues mi hermano es dueño de todas esas empresas y tenia que hacerse cargo de las de aquí y no podía dejarme sola espero q eso aclare tu duda.

Ichigo : si por cierto mi nombre es kurosaki ichigo.

Rukia: mucho gusto.

( en eso suena el timbre de receso)

¿?: kuchiki san te gustaría comer con nosotras.

Rukia: claro gracias e tu nombre?

¿?: OH perdón inoue orihime

Rukia: mucho gusto inoue san

( ya en el patio)

Inoue : hola chicas ella es kuchiki san

Rukia: mucho gusto

Inoue : ellas son tatsuki , mahana , chizuru y ryuu.

Rukia: mucho gusto.

Tatsuki: hola igualmente.

Mahana : muy bien todos a comer.

Inoue : kuchiki san puedo hacerte una pregunta.

Rukia: claro

Inoue: y tus padres? No podía tu hermano dejarte con ellos

(entonces a rukia se le abrieron los ojos de asombro no se esperaba esa pregunta e inoue pudo notar eso)

Inoue: lo lamento kuchiki san no quería incomodarte.

Rukia: no tranquila en realidad cualquiera se preguntaría eso, mi padres murieron cuando yo tenia 2 años y mi hermano 12 años en un accidente de auto así que el y mi padrino se hicieron cargo de mi.

Inoue: lo lamento.

Tatsuki: como es tu hermano rukia.

Rukia: pues la verdad no nos llevamos muy bien creo q me culpa por arruinar su vida a corta edad.

Tatsuki: entonces quien te cuido? Claro si quiero no contestes

Rukia: no hay problema fue mi padrino ukitake jushiro.

(ichigo)

Que hermosa es tiene unos ojos bellísimos.

Uryu: kurosaki se nota que te gusta kuchiki san.

Ichigo: que rayos dice ishida.

Chad: yo también lo creo.

Ichigo: pues yo no a mi no me gustan la niñas ricas.


End file.
